I loved her first
by Ellana-san
Summary: Le point de vue de Jacob sur la relation de Sam et Jack. S


_Petit os de pov de Jacob basée sur la chanson de Heartland. _

**I loved her First **

Le regard de Jacob fut attiré malgré lui vers la discussion animée qui opposait sa fille et le Colonel O'Neill. Le brouhaha du _O'Malley_ l'empêchait de suivre le sujet du désaccord. A vrai dire, le bavardage rendu aigu par l'alcool de Daniel à sa droite couvrait pratiquement les propos faits à moitié à voix basse des deux militaires.

Dans un froncement de sourcils presque réprobateur, il observa la façon dont ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, perdus dans un monde où ils étaient les seuls à exister. Il avait réalisé depuis un moment déjà que les sentiments qui liaient Sam et Jack n'étaient pas de ceux qui disparaissaient avec le temps ou une nuit de passion. Il savait aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'agirait en accord avec ces sentiments tant que l'armée ferait barrage.

Pour ça, il les respectait et les plaignait à la fois.

Sam était sa fille et bien sûr, il avait toujours souhaité le meilleur pour sa carrière. Elle pourrait finir Général. Il le savait. Mais était-ce cependant une raison suffisante pour sacrifier son bonheur ? Travail ou amour. Il avait choisi il y avait déjà longtemps et cela s'était révélé catastrophique. Oh, il avait eu un beau parcours dans l'Air Force… mais il avait fait tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie familiale…

Hochant poliment la tête au monologue de Daniel et évitant le regard de Teal'c, il détailla la façon dont les yeux de Sam brillaient quand elle marquait un point dans leur débat. Il remarqua aussi la façon dont Jack battait en retraite, satisfait qu'elle sorte vainqueur, mais n'hésitant pas à la provoquer encore. _Jouant_ à la provoquer encore.

Le langage corporel du Colonel ne mentait pas sur ce qu'il voulait de sa fille.

Le sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres… La façon dont ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier vers la bouche de la jeune femme…

Et Sam se laissait faire, trop heureuse d'avoir sa pleine attention. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, rougissait de plus en plus sous son regard caressant…

Jacob aurait été prêt à parier que s'il avait interrogé n'importe qui dans la salle, tous auraient conclu qu'ils étaient un couple.

Pourtant, il savait que ça s'arrêterait là. Ils ne finiraient pas la soirée ensemble, ne se feraient aucune promesse, aucun aveu… Ils étaient et demeuraient au stade de la séduction. Ils dansaient sur la frontière de ce qui était interdit et de ce qui leur était autorisé, flirtant avec le danger.

Le Tock'Ra se força à ignorer le commentaire pourtant justifié de Selmac comme quoi les Tauris avaient vraiment des mœurs étranges. Il aurait pu conclure qu'elle avait raison.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you__'re alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

« Séparons-nous. » ordonna Jacob plus qu'il ne proposa, tentant de maîtriser sans grand mal la poussée d'adrénaline qui lui vrillait les tempes.

La mission avait mal tourné, comme d'habitude. Et voilà qu'ils devaient retourner au cœur du vaisseau ennemi chercher Daniel… Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une conversation avec l'archéologue sur son don pour se faire capturer au plus mauvais moment.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Jack. « Carter… »

Le Colonel hésita, lui laissant clairement le choix de son équipier. Jacob avait déjà fait un pas dans la direction qu'il avait décidé de prendre, sachant que Sam lui emboîterait rapidement le pas. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses mots le stoppent net.

« Avec vous, mon Colonel. » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton posé.

Il se tourna à temps pour surprendre le long regard qu'ils échangeaient. Il y avait des conversations entières dans ces regards…

Ca n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait choisi Jack O'Neill au lieu de lui. Elle avait préféré son supérieur à son père.

Finalement, le Colonel approuva d'un signe de tête et avança vers le couloir opposé.

« Sois prudent, papa. » lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire en passant à côté de lui, son arme braquée devant elle avec détermination.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know_

C'était encore une fois un de ces petits miracles qui semblaient propres à SG1. Ils avaient sauvé le monde, la galaxie était intacte et si on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des membres de l'équipe, Jacob ne pensait pas que les blessures diverses et variées qui les handicapaient les gênaient grandement pour l'instant.

Réunis sur le pont du Teltac, ils observèrent la Terre entrer dans leur champ de vision. C'était l'assurance ultime qu'ils avaient réussi. Quand la sphère bleue apparut devant leurs yeux, il y eut un moment de flottement.

Puis, Daniel lâcha un cri de joie et, alors que Jack assenait une petite tape amicale à l'épaule de Teal'c, le linguiste entraina Jacob dans une courte étreinte victorieuse. Le Tock'Ra se laissa faire, amusé par le comportement souvent enfantin du jeune homme.

Cependant lorsqu'il se dégagea finalement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa fille et son supérieur étroitement enlacés. Oh, rien de grave ou de contraire aux règles… juste un petit instant volé entre coéquipiers.

Et si le visage de Jack était enfoui dans les cheveux de Sam et qu'elle-même s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait… ce n'était qu'en raison du lien spécial qui caractérisait les relations des membres de SG1… N'est ce pas ?

_So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I__'m not gonna stand in your way_

Jacob écouta à peine les explications calmes de George, se précipitant le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui le mènerait directement à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il se foutait de savoir pourquoi et comment elle avait été blessée. Tout ce qui importait était que les blessures soient assez sérieuses pour que Jack l'ait fait chercher à travers toute une galaxie.

Il débarqua dans le domaine du docteur Frasier en catastrophe, passant tous les lits en revue dans un seul regard. Sam n'était pas là. Sam n'était pas là et deux jours plus tôt, Jack avait précisé au Tock'Ra auquel il avait parlé que son état était critique.

Sa respiration se fit courte et essoufflée et sans plus penser, il abandonna son corps à la présence réconfortante de Selmac. Elle était morte. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait perdu son bébé… sa toute petite fille…

« Général Carter ? » interrogea une des infirmières dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le nom. « Si vous cherchez votre fille… »

Selmac répondit qu'en effet, ils tentaient bien de rejoindre Sam. Jacob était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ne put en revanche s'empêcher de reprendre brutalement le contrôle de son corps quand les pas de son symbiote s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil d'une chambre individuelle.

Il entra sans frapper et sans hésiter, peu surpris de trouver O'Neill, assis auprès d'elle, un air épuisé sur le visage et avec une barbe de trois jours. L'homme lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

« Son état s'est stabilisé, cette nuit. » déclara le Colonel d'un ton las. « Elle est tirée d'affaire. »

« Je n'ai pas pu arriver avant. » expliqua Jacob, toujours un peu chancelant, en tirant une chaise et en prenant place aux côtés de Jack.

« Je sais. » répondit le militaire, mais il y avait un jugement dans sa voix que le Tock'Ra n'apprécia pas. « Ils me l'ont dit quand j'ai essayé de vous joindre. »

« Et ? » demanda le Général quand il fut clair que le Colonel ne développerait pas.

« Et je me demande si tout ça en vaut la peine. » termina Jack avec une fatigue dont il n'avait jamais été témoin chez lui.

La main du Colonel se tendit en avant, vers celle de la jeune femme, pâle et immobile, avant d'hésiter quelques secondes. Quand il l'attrapa et la serra dans la sienne au lieu d'avorter son geste, Jacob sut que les choses allaient changer. Il le sut simplement.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sam est grièvement blessée, Jack. Ou vous d'ailleurs. » remarqua-t-il avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout. » Le militaire haussa les épaules. « Rien. Je ne sais pas. »

Il observa attentivement la façon le Colonel regardait sa fille. Il observa attentivement la tendresse et… l'amour qui émanaient de lui. Une pointe d'inquiétude pour Sam s'éleva en lui, rapidement balayée par la certitude que Jack ne ferait jamais rien qui lui porte préjudice.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

La question résonna étrangement dans la pièce silencieuse. Un instant, Jack sembla redevenir lui-même et tourna la tête vers lui. Le respect sur son visage se disputait à la crainte.

« Probablement quelque chose que vous n'approuverez pas. »

Jacob songea que c'était le moment de remettre Jack à sa place, de le secouer et de le ramener à la raison.

Un regard à Sam et il laissa passer sa chance.

« Je n'approuve pas. » concéda-t-il. « Mais… je comprends. »

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Jacob utilisa la clef flambant neuve que Sam lui avait confié des années plus tôt pour entrer dans la maison de sa fille. Il était arrivé tôt ce matin et prévoyait de partir en fin d'après-midi pour San Diego. Sam était apparemment en congé et Daniel avait accepté de le déposer chez elle. Il n'était que neuf heures et il ne voulait pas la réveiller au cas où elle serait toujours au lit, d'où l'utilisation de la clef…

Seulement il aurait dû savoir que penser surprendre une Sam endormie à neuf heures du matin était illusoire. Même enfant elle n'avait jamais su se lever plus tard que huit heures trente. Les bruits de vaisselle déplacée le guidèrent jusqu'au petit espace cuisine et il sourit quand il vit la jeune femme, les cheveux ébouriffés, avaler rapidement son café d'une main tout en tournant les pages d'un magazine de l'autre d'un air blasé. Sans aucun doute le dernier American Scientist.

« Sam ? » appela-t-il et la militaire fit un bond sur sa chaise, lâchant sa tasse dans le même temps.

En une microseconde, elle identifia Jacob comme n'étant pas une menace et tenta de rattraper le mug, mais c'était trop tard. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de céramique brisée et le café qu'il avait contenu se répandit sur le carrelage étincelant.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Jacob. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Pourtant, Sam _avait_ l'air effrayé. Elle jeta un regard anxieux vers le couloir avant de le dévisager en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Accueil très chaleureux, songea le Tock'Ra avec une pointe de ressentiment.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, moi aussi. » répliqua Jacob.

Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme s'excuse et vienne l'embrasser mais elle resta là où elle était, les yeux écarquillés et, nota-t-il, prenant soin de laisser le comptoir de la cuisine entre eux.

Quelque chose clochait.

Et le quelque chose en question débarqua vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée autour des reins et un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait aux lèvres.

« J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, Carter. » lança Jack O'Neill du fond du couloir. « Tu as fait tomber… »

Le Colonel sembla s'étouffer avec le reste de sa phrase quand il aperçut Jacob. Il vit distinctement le regard bref et incertain que le couple échangea. Il ne put retenir un rictus amèrement amusé quand Jack passa une main ses cheveux, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Jacob ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait faux. « On ne vous… attendait pas. »

Auquel cas, le Tock'Ra devina que le Colonel se serait tenu _très_ loin de sa fille.

Il hésita quelques secondes entre se mettre, légitimement, en colère et laisser couler. Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait un quelconque effet sur eux de toute manière. Bien sûr il pouvait menacer de tout rapporter à Hammond… Il pouvait menacer de les séparer, de leur mettre des battons dans les roues…

Mais il connaissait Sam. Quand elle avait quelque chose dans la tête…

« J'avais du temps. » répondit calmement Jacob. « Je pars voir Marc et sa famille en fin d'après midi. J'allais proposer à Sam de m'accompagner mais elle a visiblement d'autres… plans. »

La jeune femme grimaça et se racla la gorge.

« Je… Euh… On part pour le Minnesota. » lâcha-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil suppliant à Jack.

Comme si la question était réglée maintenant qu'il était à peu près certain de ne pas être assassiné, le Colonel frappa dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre en souriant.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » offrit-il.

Le Tock'Ra acquiesça lentement tandis que Jack faisait le tour du comptoir et déposait un baiser léger, et qui se voulait sans aucun doute rassurant, sur la tempe de sa fille.

Ce n'était pas comme si tout ça était une réelle surprise.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Jacob observa Sam quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, sachant qu'une crise de larmes allait suivre. C'était toujours comme ça avec Sam. Elle détestait que quelqu'un soit témoin de ce qu'elle appelait ses moments de faiblesse. Son éducation sans doute.

Il la suivit, n'hésitant pas à rouvrir la porte des vestiaires quand elle fut claquée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Jack avait été capturé, il était absent depuis quinze jours et les chances de le récupérer étaient plus que maigres. Sans compter que malgré son interférence, la Tock'Ra n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de coopérer.

« Sam ? » appela-t-il doucement, en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était là, dos à lui, appuyée sur le casier qui appartenait à Jack, les épaules parcourues de secousses.

« Sam… » répéta-t-il en parcourant la distance qui les séparait.

Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir sa fille pleurer.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais se laissa couler dans l'étreinte que Jacob avait initiée. Son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'elle avait le poing fermé sur une chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou. En général, elle était dissimulée sous ses vêtements, mais il avait entraperçu la bague qui y pendait un peu plus tôt. Ca ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Il me manque. » sanglota la militaire contre son épaule. « Il me manque tellement. »

« Oh, Sammy… » souffla Jacob, une détermination nouvelle enflant dans sa poitrine. Il allait sortir cet idiot de Jack O'Neill de là où il était et le ramener à sa fille. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager l'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse.

« Je l'aime… » lâcha-t-elle avec une détresse poignante. « Je l'aime… »

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

C'était nettement plus difficile qu'il l'avait prévu. Nettement plus.

Sam lui sourit, encourageante, et Jack leva un sourcil.

Avec regret et une pointe de… jalousie, Jacob tendit la main de Sam à Jack. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux et bien que le prêtre fasse une drôle de tête, sans doute peu habitué aux mariages secrets à la Roméo et Juliette, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse.

A pars lui, il n'y avait que Daniel et Teal'c. Et quelque part, ça paraissait logique.

Tandis que sa fille promettait d'aimer et de chérir Jack tout le reste de sa vie, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras chaque nuit, à la fillette qui avait un jour annoncé à la cantonade qu'elle serait astronaute, à la femme brillante qu'elle était devenue et qui avait eu la volonté nécessaire à accomplir tous ses rêves…

Il était fier d'elle.

Il était fier de Sam.

Et il était plus fier encore qu'elle soit sa fille.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_


End file.
